


Just Me, Finally Free

by Dikhotomia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, basically a lot of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "Tonight, she thinks absently, still elbow deep in her bag, being Friday night. The obvious answer is 'yes' she did have plans, plans that by now had pretty much become a tradition. "Yea, I usually go over to Dimitri and Claude's, get smashed and play Mario Kart." 'usually' because she was pretty willing to skip a Friday if Dorothea wanted to do something."So that's why I can't get you to do anything before Saturday afternoon," Dorothea says, bending down to be eye level with where Edelgard still remains, legs sore. "You spend the morning hungover."ORTroublemaker Verse, back when Edelgard and Dorothea were still together.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Just Me, Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo I'm a little late on this 400 followers celebration fic but, y'all voted for this on twitter so here it is! This takes place back when Dorothea and Edelgard were still dating (obviously) before Byleth or Ingrid where in the picture. Edelgard is just starting to get her footing as the Troublemaker we know and love her as in the series.
> 
> Enjoy! and Happy Valentines.

Dorothea finds her after class in her usual spot: bent over her bag as she shoves the collection of stuff inside it around to some semblance of order. Books, notebooks with assignments stuck in with the proper pages, loose papers, a binder and enough random detritus she's begun to wonder where some of it's come from. She's interrupted from it as Dorothea's shadow falls across her, eyes flicking up from the barely organized mess to the other woman standing over her.

"Hey Edie," she says, leaning against the side of her motorcycle. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" 

Tonight, she thinks absently, still elbow deep in her bag, being Friday night. The obvious answer is 'yes' she did have plans, plans that by now had pretty much become a tradition. "Yea, I usually go over to Dimitri and Claude's, get smashed and play Mario Kart." 'usually' because she was pretty willing to skip a Friday if Dorothea wanted to do something.

"So that's why I can't get you to do anything before Saturday afternoon," Dorothea says, bending down to be eye level with where Edelgard still remains, legs sore. "You spend the morning hungover."

"To be fair," Edelgard replies, finally pulling her arm free and closing her bag. "I spend Sunday morning like that too." Just it's usually in bed with Dorothea, sprawled over each other or lazily making out when they have the energy and their headaches aren't like a small construction site in their skulls. It's not the best use of her time, but it hasn't stopped her from doing it either. 

She gets her assignments done on time and is passing every class she's taking. So what if she spends most of her weekend hungover or messing around. 

"I was thinking we could go see a movie, but we can do that Saturday after the usual mall trip." Dorothea rises as she does, leaning into her space for a lingering but chaste kiss.

"So you can have your drunk game night."

"You could come along, you know," Edelgard replies, sliding her arms through the handles of her bag and reaching for her helmet. "I highly doubt either of them would mind if you did. In fact knowing Claude he'd be overjoyed. We'd have a full party."

She knows it's not really Dorothea's thing, the other woman only having a passive enjoyment of video games, sticking mostly to mobile games and the rounds of DDR they indulge in every Saturday.

They're still not very good, but they're also miles better then they were when they tried it for the first time. She's glad she stopped dragging her heels about it and let Dorothea finally convince her to actually go for it. As she's found out since they started dating, letting Dorothea talk her into things has always had mostly good outcomes.

Except, maybe, the hayloft. While fun, she wasn't thrilled about finding hay in her pants afterwards, and in her hair, and just about everywhere it came in contact.

Dorothea considers and Edelgard waits, helmet in her hands, bag weighing heavy on her shoulders in a familiar way she's become accustomed to ignoring. She listens to the sound of students passing by, engaged in their own conversations, listens to cars and buses as they rumble by, but her eyes never leave Dorothea's face. They've been together for three years, but Dorothea still stuns her with how pretty she is, how her hair falls over her shoulders, how her eyes shine when she laughs or when she's up to no good.

"Sure, Edie," she says finally, snapping Edelgard out of her thoughts. "But you're going to have to teach me how to play."

"We're going to be shitfaced, 'thea I'll be lucky if I can hold a controller let alone explain how to play." She laughs and Dorothea laughs with her, bumping their arms together.

"Fair enough!" She replies, reaching for the extra helmet hanging off the handlebar of the motorcycle. "Let's get home so we can at least try and do some of our assignments before we refuse to function for the rest of the weekend."

She doesn't need to be told twice, swinging herself up onto the motorcycle and starting the engine. She waits until Dorothea has climbed on behind her, slipping her face shield down and putting the bike into gear. Dorothea leans into her as they pull out onto the main street and Edelgard accelerates, switching gears like second nature. The ride home is as quiet as the rest of their afternoon, both of them on the couch with their faces buried in books, pencils scraping words into papers.

They talk now and then, questions tossed back and forth as much as the answers they slowly wind their way to through discussion. The couch becomes a mess of papers and books and tangled legs, Edelgard's coat hanging over the arm and Dorothea's hat sitting on the back. By the time Claude texts to tell it's time they've managed to power through the most pressing assignments, so she allows herself to look down at her phone beside her, thumbing the screen to open the message and respond.

_-Okay, I'm bringing Dorothea too, you're not allowed to mind._

_-Why would I mind?! We get a full party! It'll be a blast._

_-Good, let's show her how to play BEFORE we get absolutely shitfaced._

_-Sure thing! See you soon._

She sets her phone down with that, stretching out and flopping back against the arm with a sigh. "They're waiting for us," she says, book left to slide slowly down her front. "Whenever we can be bothered to move." And that, she knew, might take a little while. Both of them were well and tangled up in one another, and Dorothea only draws closer as she rises up from her side of the pile, leaning down over her to kiss her. She welcomes it, tipping her chin up and meeting her halfway, leaving her pencil to roll away so she can thread her fingers through the other's hair, holding her as the kiss goes from lazy and chaste to something heated.

Dorothea settles, straddling her waist and teasing her fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, nails catching against her abs and wrenching a gasp from her. It's partially accidental she knows, hands warm where they remain against her skin while they kiss. Dorothea breaks it slow, teeth dragging across her bottom lip until it slips free. She stays close, forehead to forehead, noses bumping as they breathe. "We should get going," she says, leaning up to press another kiss to Dorothea's mouth.

"Before Claude calls." Even if she has to wait until Dorothea decides to move, leaving her to settle back against the couch and watch the other woman while she contemplated, fingers slowly tracing the contours of her abs. Like she wanted to stay, like she wanted to devour her right there on the couch.

Not the first time, not the last.

"Sorry, Edie, just wanted to enjoy the view a little bit longer." Dorothea winks, rises up off her, slipping off the edge of the couch and disappearing off down the hall to change. She waits until she hears the bathroom door shut, then goes herself, slipping into their room and pulling on her Friday night jeans and shirt. They're leaving around the time Claude does finally call, Edelgard busy with her key in the door and her phone in her pocket. Dorothea fishes it out and answers. "Hey Claude, we're on our way don't worry. Edie and I were just trying to finish some of our assignments."

She can't hear what he says, but the way Dorothea's lips curve into an amuse smirk helps her guess the context. "Well," Dorothea says, eyeing Edelgard where she stands. "We did--"

"It's none of your damn business, Claude!" Edelgard interjects, leaning in close enough she knows he heard. "We'll be there in a minute." She can hear him laughing as Dorothea ends the call and hands her the phone back, amusement written all over her face. Edelgard shoves it back in her pocket along with her keys, mumbling as she heads down the hall. It takes Dorothea only a few steps to catch up, wrapping her arms around one of Edelgard's own.

"It's not like they don't know what we do, Edie," she teases faintly, leaning into her side a little. "They've seen the aftermath."

And the first time they had was ingrained forever in Edelgard's memory as both hysterical and mortifying. Dimitri had let himself in to their apartment and found them passed out after a night of drinking and wild sex. She was pretty sure he was scarred for life by the sight of the nail marks across her back and her thighs and her ass, because she had sure been scarred for life by the knowledge that he had seen her.

A month later, the same thing had happened in reverse, with her letting herself in to get the notes Dimitri had taken for her and instead finding both him and Claude actively in the middle of it on their kitchen counter. She had told him, while backing out of the apartment, notes in hand, that they were even now. 

They both just pretended they didn't see anything.

It was easier that way.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we all have to share." She had already waltzed right out of her former comfort zone and settled into a new one after Dorothea had quite literally broken down the wall and dragged her out of her very first one. It had been a nice change, learning to live her life outside the box she had been stuffed in since she was born, outside the box her uncle tried to keep her in. 

Dorothea smiles but says nothing more about it, leaving them to make the the rest of the walk to Claude's apartment in silence.

Claude answers it with a beer in hand and his usual devil may care grin on his face, standing aside to usher them both in. "Glad you finally made it!" he says, stepping around them as they shed coats and shoes. "We were kinda afraid you wouldn't."

She doesn't answer, instead making her way into the living room and flicking a wave at Dimitri as he winds his way out from the kitchen, beer case in hand. 

"You're just in time," He says, setting it down and pulling a bottle free to hand it to her. "Freshly chilled."

"Lucky," she replies, popping the cap off and taking a long drink. "Nothing like a good, cold beer to start off the weekend." She thinks how it's exactly the opposite of what she used to do on Friday nights. How she used to curl up with a good book and read well into the night, or listen to music, play her guitar. Now she was here, sprawled out on her chosen chair, beer in hand watching some bad action movie Claude probably picked out. 

She shifts as Dorothea settles in the small space beside her, moving until the other woman had more room. It wasn't exactly big enough for the two of them, but they made it work, ending up half on top of one another as they went from sober, to a little buzzed, Edelgard stumbling through the explanation of how to play while Claude egged her on to chug the beer she was currently drinking. 

(The challenge is ignored this time.)

They reach some level of smashed around nine, pizzas ordered and sitting on the table between them mostly eaten, controllers in hand, and vision absolutely not properly focused. It's about as disastrous as it usually is, none of them able to drive in a straight line, reduced to fits of hysterical laughter and shouting that she's distantly thankful Claude and Dimitri's neighbors tolerate.

"It's fiinnnneeee," Claude slurred the first time they had done this, leaning against the door-frame as she left. "He'll have ob _noxiously_ loud sex tomorrow to get back at us."

This, as she had found out, had been going on for a while.

The night bleeds into a blur, finished pizza, more beer. She stops thinking all together somewhere in the middle of the tenth race, when Dorothea leans over to kiss her instead of finishing, distracting her from her own attempts. It's ungraceful, and she flips Claude off when he whistles, thankful when Dimitri distracts him to give them some semblance of peace while they make out.

She's not sure when they leave, let alone when they get home. It's a blend of hands and mouths and Dorothea's moans mingling with her own. It's trying to unlock the apartment door with Dorothea's lips on her neck, and her thigh pressed between her legs. It's trying to remember if she locked said door with her hands up Dorothea's shirt and Dorothea's hands down her pants. 

It's deciding she can't be bothered to care when fingers hit her clit and drive her to further distraction. She's pretty sure she remembers how they end up on the bed, half undressed, Dorothea's fingers in her and her hips moving as she rides her hand, two, then a third, lips and teeth on her own and on her neck, tongue in her mouth, swallowing down every moan Edelgard let's out. She comes apart faster then she usually would, back arched, muscles taut and trembling, lips parted around a soundless moan.

Edelgard comes back to herself enough to watch Dorothea finger herself open with the same ones she had in her a moment before, eyes never leaving her face until she jabs a heel into Edelgard's thigh. "Hurry, Edie-"

Fortunately she possesses just enough coordination to step into the harness, even if she stumbles her way through tightening it and climbing back up onto the bed. Dorothea helps and doesn't, both of them fumbling until Edelgard's hips are flush against Dorothea and the toy is seated fully inside of her. It's a sight to see, the way she arches against the mattress, legs tangled with her own, fingers clutching her biceps as she starts to thrust. There's no need for build up, not with the way Dorothea moves against her, her fingers fisting in the sheets as Dorothea's own rise from her biceps to her back, blunt nails digging in and dragging.

She watches as best she can as Dorothea winds higher, arching, clinging to her, moans broken and loud. She fucks into her faster, harder, hand catching the headboard to muffle each time it impacts with the wall. Her teeth grit, muscles burning, feet shifting to gain better leverage as Dorothea's legs coil around her waist and restrict her thrusting to rutting, grinding, and rotating her hips until the other woman comes with a muffled shout, writhing and shuddering and urging Edelgard to move again.

And she humors her, thrusting until Dorothea comes down off her high, gasping and exhausted. The stay like that for a second, a minute, longer, sleep and what remains of the alcohol in her system weighing heavy on her. It takes her a few extra seconds to get out of the harness, longer to climb back into bed and get under the sheets.   
They both pass out.

She wakes up to the smell of coffee and the sound of the shower running, Dorothea's half of the bed still a little warm. Her head throbs, and she lays where she is for a few minutes more before she finally gets up, ignoring the nausea and the throbbing pain as she pulls on pants and her bra at the very least. She's in the middle of her second cup of coffee when Dorothea emerges from the bathroom, perfectly put together and chipper enough Edelgard envies her for it. "Your ability to recover from hangovers is enviable," she mutters mulishly, downing another Advil and forcing down the rest of her coffee.

"Coffee, painkillers, a shower and some good food. You'll feel right as rain again," Dorothea replies, dropping into the chair across from her. "You have two out of four done, go shower and then we'll go out for lunch and see how we feel after." She shoos her away when she doesn't move right off, half wishing the Advil would work faster then it is.

Edelgard goes, detouring into their room for proper clothes for the day. The shower helps, the Advil kicks in, and they're out the door by two, Dorothea's face stuffed in her phone as she looks at theater times. "We can make the five thirty one, I think," she says as Edelgard is climbing onto her motorcycle, helmet on and attention divided between remembering what route is best to get to the mall through afternoon traffic and what Dorothea is saying.

"Sure, five thirty is fine, it gives us time to eat and hang out in the arcade for a while." She starts the engine as Dorothea settles behind her and leans into her back. She remembers the route as arms slide around her waist and she pulls out into traffic, weaving between lanes in a way that doesn't piss everyone else off on the road. 

They hit the mall by three thirty, blending in with the afternoon crowd, walking shoulder to shoulder and chatting about the shops they pass and things Dorothea wants to eventually buy for herself or for the apartment. Edelgard contemplates new strings for her guitar when they hit the music shop, new boots and a coat when Dorothea jogs across to the expensive clothing shop. She goes to find food when they move on to makeup, having no interest in it herself, asking Dorothea what she wants before she slips out.

The food court is as crowded as she expects, and her eyes dip to her watch to check the time: four fifteen. She waits in line, gets their orders; two hot dogs, an iced tea and a coke, then finds a seat and texts Dorothea exactly where she is. The other woman slides into the seat across from her a few minutes later, and Edelgard pushes the tray over closer to her. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asks around bites of her hot dog, peering across the table at her as she chews.

"I did!" Dorothea replies, holding up the bag. "Last one, too. I was prepared for them not to have any but lady luck was on my side today. Good thing, since I have no idea if they'll make more of these pallets. Limited release and all."

Edelgard only knows as much as she does about make up because of her relationship with Dorothea, having been curious enough to ask and listen when the other woman would explain this or that for hours on end. Sometimes she lost her and Dorothea knew when she did, started laughing when Edelgard's eyes glazed over and her mind blanked out. But it was one of Dorothea's passions, and Edelgard always enjoyed watching her when she got excited about something, even if she didn't get it.

"I'm glad," she replies, taking a sip of her soda and finishing off the last few bites of her food. "Though if they hadn't we could have gone to some of the other shops tomorrow." But it did save them a trip, and gas money. That was always nice. "What movie is this you wanted to go see, anyway?" she asks, glancing at her watch again.

"Oh! It's that new Romcom with Manuela Casagranda in it. Don't you roll your eyes at me Edie, I think even you'll enjoy this one," she says, pointing at her. Edelgard isn't convinced, but at the same time she's the one who will sit through almost anything once.

"We'll see about that," she says, smirking slightly. "I might fall asleep."

"No you won't," Dorothea fires back, foot brushing her shin underneath the table lightly. "I'll make sure of that."

Edelgard's eyebrows raise.

Color her interested.

They end up having to cut their DDR session short, their usual 'play until someone else wants to' cut down to three songs and a fit of laughter when they accidentally trip over one another. It doesn't keep them from finishing, catching their groove again, Edelgard's eyes jumping between the screen and the timed motion of her feet. Second nature to dancing in the club, losing herself to the beat of the song and the almost muscle memory of where she needs to move to hit each scrolling arrow.

Dorothea sings along, urges until Edelgard joins, grinning until her cheeks hurt and a few people notice them over the din of the arcade in general. A regular Saturday, well, almost. Since they usually don't end up racing out of the arcade in an attempt to be somewhat on time for something else.

The movie is a barely made affair, slipping in as the lights go down and the ads start. They find seats in back, dropping slightly ungracefully into them and settling. She's still tired, feet still sore and muscles sitting at 'contented ache.' She doesn't pay attention to the ads, pulling her phone out long enough to silence it and shove it back in her coat, getting comfortable as the movie finally begins.

It's, as she suspected, nothing she's in to. And she loses track of the plot five minutes in, half paying attention. A quarter of the way in it's clear even Dorothea has lost interest, lips drawn in a frown and eyebrows pinched. Edelgard leans in, lips brushing her ear as she murmurs, "not what you expected huh?"

Dorothea shivers, then turns her head to look at her, both of them suddenly much closer then publicly appropriate. "No, Manuela is great as always but the plot is just...so cliche. Sometimes cliche is fine, when it's executed properly." Edelgard sees the moment Dorothea's eyes drop to her lips while she's talking and she smirks slightly at her in response.

"But this isn't," Edelgard finishes. "At least the tickets were cheap." 

Edelgard kisses her when her eyes lower to her lips again, when she can see the thought churning there. It's dangerous and stupid and it's par for the course with them, setting themselves up to get caught and hoping they don't ever actually. She can hear a make out going on the screen in front of them, and she laughs slightly between kisses, letting Dorothea tangle her fingers in the collar of her coat and hold her closer. 

The arm of the seat presses into her hip and her elbow starts to ache where she leans on it the longer the kiss goes on, tongues meeting and breathing restrained, moans barely indecipherable noises in the backs of throats.

"We should go somewhere else," Dorothea whispers against her lips when they break apart, eyes sliding to the side to look at the screen with a new level of disinterest. "'Home' might be the wisest option but I don't want to wait that long." Dorothea kisses her again, and again, finger slipping into the d-ring on her collar. "The bathroom?"  
Still not the weirdest place they've had sex.

"Sure," she murmurs, sliding her hand across Dorothea's thigh to watch her shudder again, feeling the way her legs spread just a little bit to welcome the way her fingers tease up underneath her skirt. It takes too false starts and another much more messy make out before they make it, checking to make sure no one is there before they get back to business.

Dorothea leans against the counter as Edelgard pushes up against her again, kissing her without the restraint she had shown before. It's all tongue and lightly grazing teeth, wandering hands and the absolutely sinful way with which Dorothea moves against her, with her, grinding down against the thighs pressed in between legs. Edelgard half watches the mirror to make sure no one comes in, eyes flicking to the mirror as she kisses her way down Dorothea's neck, nibbling marks into her skin as her hands slide underneath her skirt again, bunching the fabric up around her forearms. Dorothea rocks against her as her fingers hit her underwear, sighing against her skin as she feels how wet she is. 

"Now I understand why you didn't want to wait," she says, circling her thumb over where she knows her clit to be. Dorothea moans, dragging her fingers down her back and leaning in to nip at the shell of her ear. 

"You make it hard to be patient, Edie," she rasps, finding her ass and squeezing until Edelgard rocks into her. "You make it hard to focus too, I remember when you were shy and unsure of yourself...and now look at you."

Edelgard twitches, jerking as Dorothea's fingers undo the button to her jeans and her hand slips down underneath the waistband of her underwear, palm running along the line of her pelvis. She moves against the fingers that press and circle against her, eyes focused on Dorothea's as she returns the favor, finding her way until skin meets skin, slick and hot. It's distracting, the way Dorothea's fingers move against her, dipping lower and sliding across her, teasing and almost slipping inside. She follows suit, playing the same game of teasing touches and drawn patterns, hips stuttering and breath coming out in gasping moans.

"So confident, and forward," Dorothea adds, nipping at her lip, fingers of her freehand seizing her d-ring to keep her close. She doesn't protest it, even if it makes it a little harder to move, the angle of her wrist just this side of uncomfortable as her fingers roll and drawn patterns.

"You did this to me," Edelgard replies, slipping fingers inside the other woman. "You showed me what was underneath the layers I hid myself under. Helped me get-" she cuts off on a moan, head dropping back as Dorothea's fingers press inside her in response to her own action. "Out from it all, untangle myself. It was hard, no, impossible to resist you. You never pushed or forced, you just....teased and waited until I came to you." 

They rock like that, into the thrust of each other's wrists, breath mingling. It's a slow build, heat pooling with the familiar tight feeling that spreads like a current across her skin. It makes it hard to focus on the mirror, all but forgetting about the potential for interruption when Dorothea curls her fingers and thrusts them just right. She jerks, hitting the end of the ring on her collar and moaning as the bite of the leather adds to the pleasure burning in her veins.

She muffles it behind her teeth, curling her own fingers and watching the way Dorothea arches and bites down her own moan. She matches the pace Dorothea sets, both of them struggling to maintain it the closer they draw, the more it builds. Dorothea breaks first, arching against her, clamping down around her fingers and keeping her there as she moves her palm against her. It tips her all the closer, watching, feeling, her own body clenching around the fingers still buried inside of her. She fucks Dorothea through the rest of her orgasm, losing focus in the middle as soon as the other woman's returns.

It doesn't take much before the burn becomes too much, teeth biting into her lip as she trembles and bucks, free hand dropping to the counter to support herself as she rocks into each thrust of Dorothea's fingers and rides out the pleasure that yanks her under it's current. 

They lean there, against the counter, against each other, long enough to catch their breath. Then withdraw, hands and bodies, smiling at one another as they clean up and put themselves back together.

Someone comes in as they're leaving, unaware of what had just happened.

They skip out on the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)!


End file.
